Owners of vehicles desire that other drivers of their vehicles operate the vehicles in a responsible and safe manner. For example, parents want to ensure that their adolescent children are driving responsibly and obeying the traffic laws of their jurisdiction. Likewise, fleet owners want to ensure that their drivers are also driving responsibly and obeying the traffic laws of their jurisdiction.
Systems that facilitate monitoring vehicle operation, however, often report data that is of little interest to an administrator (e.g., a person that manages the monitoring of the vehicle) and require monthly service fees and a suite of web-based tools. Likewise, many of these systems determine that a policy violation occurs in response to a vehicle parameter (e.g., location) being out of a specified operational parameter. This can lead to unnecessary reporting to the administrator, and cause unnecessary actions on the part of the administrator.